Por un baile
by Azkaban
Summary: Y volvió a la ciudad que lo vio hacer magia, y finalmente engancharse a las personas y los recuerdos.


**Por un baile**

Era la una de la madrugada en la tranquila ciudad de Tomoeda. El gentío juvenil se movía de local en local esperando una oportunidad de entrar y no congelarse en las calles debido al frío.

Los VIP les miraban con arrogancia por encima del hombro, la sonrisa de suficiencia aflorando como una mueca aterradora en sus rostros… Un grupo pequeño de amigos, formado por dos lindas japonesas, un interesante y atractivo chino, y un increíblemente misterioso inglés esperaban, como todas esas personas, a que la cola avanzase.

Pese a poder utilizar sus medios y contactos para poder entrar como VIP en esa sala de bailes, una de las chicas optó por ser justa y aguantar como todos los demás, porque todos tenían el mismo derecho a entrar y disfrutar de la noche. La otra chica había refunfuñado porque ahora podría estar "bailando con alguien interesante, no helándose de frío y con una tremenda sed". Su amiga no evitó soltar una suave risa meneando la cabeza.

-Por favor Sakura, sabes que en cuanto intentase utilizar la influencia de mi apellido, la primera en no creerlo y recriminármelo serías tú.

-Pero no hoy, llevamos un montón de tiempo fuera, hace frío y para una vez que conseguimos que Shaoran prometa bailar, no es justo estar esperando.

El aludido con una cara de espanto y las orejas empezando a coloreársele, sólo pudo bajar la cabeza y rezar para sus adentros que por favor, no pudiesen entrar.

* * *

Acababa de volver a esa pequeña ciudad, donde habían vivido tantas aventuras sus amigos y su protegida gracias a sus cartas y sus ganas de poner a prueba las habilidades de los hechiceros. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos en los que iban a clase, Sakura llegaba tarde y odiaba las mates! Tomoyo con su voz impresionaba a cualquiera que tuviese la suerte de oírla cantar, o al menos, tararear alguna melodía.

Con una sonrisa recordó al chino, que le creyó por mucho tiempo su rival en el amor y al cual le había hecho abrir los ojos mediante las situaciones comprometidas en las que ponía a la esmeralda por exceso de potencia mágica.

Suspiró y renovó su andar contento, recordando que aún mantenía contacto con Sakura mediante cartas (en verdad él las leía, pero Rubymoon era quien contestaba, se veía muy ocupado estudiando seriamente para sacar el primer año de dos carreras distintas) En la última le invitaba a pasar una temporada de relajación con los recién universitarios y recordando con añoranza lo mucho que le echaba de menos había conseguido tocarle la fibra sensible. Y allí estaba, sin aviso alguno, volviendo a pisar el parque del Rey Pingüino y adentrándose en la oscuridad de las calles silenciosas dirección a la mansión que una vez ocuparon él, sus guardianes y Kaho…

* * *

Por fin les llegaba el turno de entrar, y sin esperar mucho corrieron hacia el interior del local para evitar una pulmonía grave. En sus manos había un sello de tinta en el que se leía "Menor de edad".

Cuando dejaron sus cosas y se dispusieron a observar el lugar, éste estaba casi en penumbra, salvo por las luces brillantes, los neones, los focos… Era impresionante, una serie de "balcones" daban a las salas privadas del lugar y del techo cada cierto tiempo salía una nube de humo y agua con una fragancia deliciosa que inundaba el lugar y refrescaba a los agotados bailarines.

Los dos castaños corrieron a la barra a pedir bebidas para todos y los níveos esperaron en un lado de la pista, junto a un altavoz, a que sus amigos regresaran.

-¿Cómo es que has venido y te permites ser un chico joven con un comportamiento normal para su edad en vez del típico muchacho calmado, tranquilo y sabio que solías ser?

Eriol abrió los ojos y miró a Tomoyo impresionado, esa chica era directa, pero vaya rudeza para preguntar cosas… Al mirarla ella se descubrió avergonzada por la pregunta y con un suave "lo siento" bajó la cabeza. Él no pudo más que sonreír, seguía siendo tan dulce y hermosa como la niña que le atrajo tanto alguna vez… Sólo había madurado, pero estaba increíble.

Tomoyo notó cómo se le acercaba al oído y le contestaba suavemente un "no te preocupes" y se volvía a erguir. Mirándole sonriente vio que se disponía a contarle algo.

-Fui un hechicero muy poderoso antaño, pero te recuerdo que dividí mi poder precisamente para dejar de estar cargado y agobiado, empecé a vivir una vida normal dentro de un límite y aprendí a ser completamente un hombre. Tomoyo, aquí tengo amigos, recuerdos y un increíble pasado, eso nadie quiere dejarlo atrás. Ahora me toca preguntar a mí.

-¿Por qué tú nunca me has escrito cartas? Al contrario que Sakura, por supuesto, su énfasis de ti no lo esperaba, sólo es propio de ella, pero tampoco imaginaba que dejarías de lado nuestro contacto, eso era predecible de Shaoran.

Ella miró con tristeza al chico, le había añorado mucho pero nunca se había atrevido a interrumpir su felicidad, siempre habían sido amigos y sin embargo en cuanto puso un pie fuera de sus vidas le dolió tanto el corazón que supo en ese instante el motivo por el cual no le emocionaba en absoluto su relación con su profesora. Ella era fantástica y él también, y no supo explicarse por qué sintió una punzada cuando les vio tan juntos y cariñosos mutuamente. Hasta ese día, día en el que lloró hasta caer rendida y como siempre, se había guardado sus sentimientos tras esa explosión. Lo mismo hizo con Sakura, nunca había hecho nada para demostrar que realmente la quería. No aprendería nunca, y él se había hecho hombre junto a una mujer que no era ella, qué curioso, le había dado su corazón sin ser consciente de ello, pensando que aún amaba a su querida amiga y prima (prima segunda decía su madre, pero le daba igual).

-No fui consciente de que me dolería que te marchases, pensé que me daría pena, tristeza, pero no el dolor que me provocó. Cada vez que intentaba escribirte me ponía tremendamente triste y como supe que Sakura te escribía sobre todos y yo tenía noticias tuyas por las cartas que le mandabas tú de vuelta, creí que era suficiente. Te he añorado mucho Eriol, y no sabes lo contenta que estoy de que hayas venido y estás aquí con nosotros. Lamento haber distanciado el contacto, pero cuando quise darme cuenta había pasado mucho tiempo, muchas cosas y sobre todo estábamos muy ocupados intentando no suspender y poder acceder a nuestras futuras carreras.

Se miraron y se sonrieron como buenos amigos, él aún algo impresionado por su confesión, pero adorando más que nunca a esa maravillosa mujer que tenía por amiga.

* * *

Recogió sus cosas de la casa que había compartido con Kaho, todo había sido maravilloso al inicio, habían vivido y sido felices juntos, aprendió a ser hombre, a vivir con una mujer, a crecer y madurar. Hasta que llegó la realidad, empezó todo a ir mal por la edad, los gustos, las necesidades… Nunca pelearon, simplemente se dejaron de llevar. Ella le habló claramente de que necesitaba formar una familia y comprendía que él era demasiado joven para empezar esa clase de vida. Por lo que decidieron separarse para no herirse. Pusieron en venta la casa y se separaron.

Luego él empezó a vivir en la residencia de la Universidad y ella se fue a Irlanda a vivir, con la oportunidad de su vida en el trabajo y en la vida sentimental.

Se encontró a sí mismo pensando de vez en cuando en cómo le iría todo a ella y con curiosidad de saber qué sería de su vida familiar, la que soñaba. Pero nunca la añoró, no como pensó que lo haría.

Seguía recibiendo cartas de Sakura y sonrió al ver el enorme montón de sobres ordenados por fechas que reposaba en un cajón de su escritorio. Recordaba algo de hacerles una visita… Pues mira por dónde, no estaría mal pasar las vacaciones allí, pronto ellos tendrían su descanso de invierno y él tendría tiempo para ir a verles.

Con renovadas energías se levantó de la cama y empezó a hacerse una maleta. No supo ni recordó haber pensado mientras se preparaba el equipaje "espérame, ya llegaré".

* * *

La miró de arriba abajo. Estaba tremendamente bien, era sexy, guapa, inteligente y se había moldeado perfectamente, con una cara de ángel, unos ojos que reflejaban unas lagunas o el mismísimo cielo al atardecer, una estatura considerable y unas piernas largas y bronceadas que dejaba ver a través de la escasa longitud de su falda, Eriol pensó que de no ser su amiga, se sentiría atraído hacia ella como hombre, y no como amigo.

-¿He pasado la inspección con buena nota? -Sonrió ella mientras repetía de broma el mismo proceso que él había hecho.

Sorprendido y algo avergonzado sólo atinó a mirar hacia otro lado con una sonrisa poco convencida en los labios y fijarse en que los dos castaños, por fin, aparecían con 3 botellas de agua y una refresco de naranja.

Tomoyo le miró en ese momento, se repitió en su mente que él no era un hombre, era su amigo, hombre pero amigo. Era… Atractivo, sumamente atractivo, guapo, elegante, increíble, atrayente y tenía un poco de ese encanto ¿animal? Que poseen algunos hombres, salvaje pero sensual… Se estaba volviendo loca, mientras repasaba su cuerpo empezó a respirar agitadamente, pero cuando vio su cara, ladeada de forma que sólo se veía la forma del rostro y la quijada, ahí fue cuando no pudo seguir aguantando el mirarle, Le gustaba demasiado, seguía gustándole y esta vez de forma mucho más peligrosa que la anterior, porque ahora sí era consciente del sexo. Era un hombre, y menudo hombre. Y ella una mujer, virgen, tonta e inexperta que sólo había jugueteado con unos cuantos besos fugaces que no llegaban siquiera al punto de explorar la intimidad de la boca del otro. Él había tenido ya sus besos y sus encuentros sexuales con Kaho, a la que supo el mismo día que les vio (visita sorpresa) que había dejado.

Miró un poco más allá y vio a Sakura y a Shaoran sonrojados y con pinta de haber luchado toda una batalla campal para conseguir sus bebidas. Sonrió. Esa noche prometía ser, al menos curiosamente divertida.

-¡Al fin llegamos! Lamento el retraso, pero es que estaba eso lleno a rebosar, hemos tenido que agarrarnos a la barra con los dientes para evitar que nos arrastrasen hacia fuera ¬¬ Shaoran casi se come a una chica que me ha dado un empujón para llegar antes que yo a la barra -

-Sakura ¬¬U sólo me ha molestado esa falta de respeto, no exageres. –Añadió el chino mientras le daba su botella a Eriol.

Los níveos no hicieron más que sonreírse con complicidad mientras los otros dos entablaban una conversación-pelea.

De pronto en medio de la pista de baile se formó un hueco y una pareja de amigas se puso a bailar siendo el centro de atención de todos, y entonces fue cuando Sakura hizo sacó a Tomoyo al centro de la pista para bailar junto con las otras dos. Una canción se oía de fondo, la canción favorita de las dos féminas.

**Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang**

**_Chorus_  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angles sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night _2x_**

**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces  
We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
No room left to move in between you and I  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night**

**_Chorus_  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night _2x_**

**Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang**

**_Chorus 2x_  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a _3x_  
And we danced on into the night**

Tomoyo y Sakura no tardaron mucho en hacerse con toda la atención de la pista de baile, dejando atrás a las otras dos chicas que habían iniciado esa poco usual imagen de una discoteca parada mirando a dos bailarines. Al tiempo que bailaban los mismos pasos totalmente acompasadas Tomoyo cada vez sonreía más contenta, hasta irradiar una felicidad poco usual en sus sonrisas, no era de las calmadas, era una sonrisa auténtica. Pura y real, muy real.

-Impresionantes ¿verdad?

La voz de Shaoran lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y miró confundido a su compañero espectador, que se notaba encantado con la danza que estaba llevando a cabo Sakura.

Eriol volvió a mirar al frente y quedó de nuevo hechizado por Tomoyo. ¡¡Esa mujer era increíble, había hecho que le sucediese lo que sólo ocurre en las películas!! Mirándola había pasado a ver una danza en cámara lenta, un movimiento de Tomoyo totalmente hipnotizadora, y volvía a caer ahora que la miraba de nuevo. A medida que la música avanzaba y se acercaban los acordes finales la respiración de Eriol se agitó y sin saber que hacía se lanzó a la pista a bailar con ella. Agarró a Tomoyo por la cintura y se la pegó al cuerpo bailando sinuosamente con ella. Miró sus ojos, sorprendidos por el repentino agarre y sus mejillas sonrojadas por la intensidad y seriedad de la mirada que le estaba echando. Siguió bajando la mirada y…

Esa fue su perdición, su boca. Estaba entreabierta por la sorpresa y sus labios ligeramente resecos por tanto sonreír, fue cuando se dio cuenta de cuánto le gustaba esa mujer, de cómo había dudado siquiera de que pensar en compartir un solo beso era malo, cuando quería compartirlos todos con ella.

La miró a los ojos de nuevo y cerrando los suyos propios la besó.

Inundó su boca con su lengua, hundió su esencia en ella, que gimió sorprendida, y le sujetó la nuca para que no huyera de su contacto, tan íntimo y apasionado que hubiese sonrojado al más experto de esa sala.

Seguían bailando, se movían tan salvajemente como la besaba, Eriol la besaba. ¡LA BESABA! Sintió su lengua entrar y acariciar con ternura y urgencia su boca, su propia lengua… Llevaba un rato recibiendo ese beso cuando reaccionó, al principio sorprendiendo a Eriol, que cansado de esperar una reacción estaba dispuesto a separarse, y ganándose un suspiro tembloroso por parte de él. Intentó separarse para mirarla pero ella se lo impidió, le agarró la cara y le besó como si su garganta tuviera la vida que ella necesitaba. La normalidad había vuelto a la discoteca y ellos seguían pegados el uno al otro.

Tras el necesario parón para respirar se miraron a los ojos y se quedaron algo cortados, serios, mirándose intensamente, respirando agitados y quietos, juntos pero sin tocarse, y totalmente quietos.

Muy cerca de ellos, en algún universo ruidoso y lleno de gente oyeron un "¿LO VES? Te dije que se gustaban, lo sabía, se gustaban desde que éramos niños… Shaoran ¿Por qué me has besad…?"

Sonrieron, se miraron y se fundieron de nuevo en un beso lento pero profundo, y pasaron así la noche, entre beso y beso miradas furtivas, sonrisas cómplices, entrecruzando los dedos de sus manos o juntando sus frentes mientras que entre susurros perdidos en medio del volumen de la música se oían de vez en cuando palabras de amor.

Y dos parejas, ambas amándose durante años, dieron por fin libertad, rienda suelta a esos sentimientos cuando entre mimos y roces cariñosos sólo podían responder con un "Te quiero" más sincero que ningún beso dado, o que ninguna vez hubiesen pronunciado hacia otras personas. Así empezó la nueva vida de Eriol en Tomoeda, justo cuando llegó sólo para pasar las vacaciones con sus amigos.

**Fin.**

_¡¡Buenas!! He vuelto con este one shot que se me ha ocurrido según escuchaba la canción que he puesto, de forma desdibujada y resumidamente en mi mente se formaba la idea, y al final he terminado desarrollándolo más de lo que pensaba UU pero me gusta como ha quedado, estoy orgullosa de que una improvisación dé para 6 páginas de Word con una letra de tamaño 11 (yo suelo usar la 14)._

_Discalimer: Personajes y lugares principales (salvo la discoteca que es invención mía) son de Clamp, esto es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por diversión._

_La canción es de Santana y Chad Kroeger, se llama "Into the Night"_

_Para cualquier opinión, review por favor no cuesta nada darle al "go" y a mí me haréis feliz._


End file.
